Desde mi cielo
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Harry murió en la batalla contra Voldemort, pese a que sobrevivió en dos ocasiones a la maldición asesina, no lo logró una tercera. La más terrible y mortífera de todas, la que rebotó hacia su enemigo y que por su lazo de sangre, le robó el último aliento. Salvó el mundo mágico y estaba listo para partir, más no podía marchar aún, sin antes decirle adiós.


_**Sumario:**_ _Harry murió en la batalla contra Voldemort, pese a que sobrevivió en dos ocasiones a la maldición asesina, no lo logró una tercera. La más terrible y mortífera de todas, la que rebotó hacia su enemigo y que por su lazo de sangre, le robó el último aliento. Salvó el mundo mágico y estaba listo para partir, más no podía marchar aún, sin antes decirle adiós. En este mini-ff se narra la despedida de Harry para Ginny, los sentimientos encontrados de él ante la situación de dejarla continuar con su vida mientras él se marcha con su familia a encontrar nuevamente la paz._

(NDA: este pequeño songfic fue un inesperado arranque de inspiración de los que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba y que escribí en 2008, aunque no es muy extenso, a mí me arrancó un par de lágrimas, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí. les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción)

 _Canción: Desde mi Cielo._

 _Interpreté: Mago de Oz._

 _Disco: Gaia II, La Voz Dormida._

 _Duración: 6:20 min._

 **Desde mi Cielo**

Todo estaba en silencio, la paz que invadía su corazón era inmensa y colmaba también cada fibra de su ser. Había una luz blanca que iluminaba todo el lugar y lo llenaba de un inmenso candor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y nuevamente apareció ante él aquella conocida y vacía estación de tren, King's Cross. Entonces supo que ya no podía regresar, ya había cumplido con su destino, ahora se podía marchar en paz, tomando el siguiente tren a casa. Las siluetas de varias personas ya lo esperaban al final de las vías. Aquel era el camino que ahora debía seguir, el camino que lo llevaría a sus padres, Siruis, Lupin y Dumbledore, el camino que lo llevaría finalmente a la felicidad, a su familia. De pronto, un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza. Miró hacia atrás, buscando por alguien, como si una lejana voz lo llamase desde lejos. Aún no podía irse, pues todavía tenía que despedirse.

(Música de piano – El sol brillaba en el cielo sobre un pequeña aldea donde se hallaba una iglesia, y detrás de ella, un desnudo cementerio. Una gran cantidad de gente se encontraba ahí, entre las hileras de tumbas, sentados en blancas sillas de madera. Y frente a ellos, una piedra alta de mármol blanco junto a otra más pequeña, que acababa de ser colocada en su lugar. Finas líneas escribían un nombre en la fría lápida. Él estaba al final del camino entre las tumbas. Avanzó lento, sin prestar atención a lo demás, hasta detenerse frente a ella. El viento ondeaba su capa y su cabello con suavidad, aunque nadie lo veía. Era extraño encontrarse ahí, observándola llorar sin poder consolarle. Se inclinó a su lado, para ver directo a su rostro, a sus ojos.)

 _Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
os quiero decir adiós._

(Su fantasmal mano se posó en la de ella. Sus ojos verdes fijos en los castaños)

 _Porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.  
¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!_

(Una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios)

 _No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

(Levantó su otra mano y le acarició la mejilla.)

 _Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

(Ella levantó su vista al frente y miró a través de él.)

 _Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme._

(Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras el viento ondeaba su rojo cabello.)

 _Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
te cuidaré desde aquí._

Una mano tomó la suya con firmeza y ella la aferró aún más fuerte. Un alto chico pelirrojo la miraba con una expresión triste, tratando con una falsa sonrisa de animarla, pero él mismo estaba destruido, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su brazo entrelazado con el de una chica de cabello castaño que también sollozaba en su hombro.

Con la intensidad de su mirada él le gritaba no debía llorar, decirle que se encontraba bien, y que ahora era feliz de regresar con su familia, decirle que ya no había más temor ni dolor en su corazón y que su única tristeza ahora era verla así, llorando por él. Entonces con su incorpórea mano trató de secar sus lágrimas.

 _Sé que la culpa os acosa,  
y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".  
No hay nada que reprochar._

Ella tomó más fuerte la mano de su hermano mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a abandonar el lugar donde ahora descansaban sus restos, justo al lado de sus padres. Pensando en todo el amor que quedó pendiente entre los dos, los besos y las caricias que faltaron, los momentos felices que les robaron. Se levantó con ella y la siguió con la vista por el camino entre la multitud.

 _Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal,  
y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di._

 _Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosasque nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

(Ella continuó caminando despacio con el viento ondeando su largo y rojo cabello con más fuerza que antes. Mientras avanzaban es silencio unas imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Los hermosos recuerdos que compartieron juntos, cuando la besó por primera vez en la sala común, cuando se escondían a los ojos del mundo detrás de un arbusto, cuando él le dijo que la amaba y cuando ella lo besó por última vez, el día de su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.)

 _Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
y soy feliz._

La observó alejarse cada vez más. El sol se escondía en el horizonte lejano mientras ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Recordaba cuanto lo había amado. Él sabía que el tiempo había llegado y que pronto debía marcharse. Ella se detuvo y levantó la vista a la distancia, sonrió y cerró sus ojos al pensar en él. (Él ya estaba frente a ella susurrándole al oído como la brisa)

 _No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.  
Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar._

(Se separó de ella luego de besarle en los labios y soltar su mano. Ella suspiró profundamente al decirle adiós. Volvió la vista al frente con la cabeza erguida y salió del pequeño cementerio.)

 _Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme._

 _Hay tantas cosasque nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

 _Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,  
y os acunaré en los sueños,  
y espantaré todos los miedos._

 _Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,  
no estoy sólo pues me cuidan  
la Libertad y la Esperanza._

 _"Yo nunca os olvidaré"._

Dijo como el suave viento que cruzó el lugar. La luz invadió su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron. Todo desapareció a su alrededor.

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING. ESTO SE HACE CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN MÁS NO DE LUCRO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.


End file.
